<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scarlet by yeaka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368925">Scarlet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka'>yeaka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Riding Hood (2011)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:16:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter sees the monster in the woods.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter/Valerie (Red Riding Hood)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scarlet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don’t own Red Riding Hood or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He can see the house through the trees, looming up in the distance like a gnarled old oak that’s been chipped out like granite, the curved stairs winding down and the windows lit with flame. The roof is weight down with as much snow as everything for miles; it cascades down all around him. Peter’s footsteps wind through the woods, horribly obvious and easy to track, but the snowfall will cover it soon enough. He’s not nearly as worried about being caught as he should be. </p><p>Bit by bit, he sneaks closer, from one gnarled old trunk to the next. Somewhere off in the mountains, a wolf howls, perfectly fitting for the moment; Peter’s walking into the lion’s den. The other villagers are all too terrified to stray by this cabin for the old woman that lives inside. Peter feels only the smallest flicker of <i>terror</i>, mostly swallowed up in the thrill of anticipation. He knows it’s dangerous and doesn’t care. </p><p>A twig breaks behind him, and that’s all the warning he gets. Something slides right up against his back, flush with his warm body. Trim arms loop around his waist, and no blade presses into his throat, but something just as deadly hovers close. He can feel the hard press of one fang against his cheek as she muses, “You’re far from the village.”</p><p>The witch’s granddaughter. The beautiful woman who wades out at night in her blood-red coat, eyes wide and intoxicating, jaw worse than a wolf’s. Peter feels her long hair tickling the nape of his neck and fights the urge to run his fingers through it. Though his pulse is racing, heart pounding in his chest, he tells her, “I’m not afraid.”</p><p>“The rest of your village is,” she counters. She turns her head, and though he can’t get a good look at her, he knows that face is <i>gorgeous</i>. His peripherals catch the red of her pretty lips as it grazes down his throat. Her delicate fingers tug his collar, wrenching it aside. Her fangs press into his skin just hard enough to <i>feel</i>, not hard enough to tear. She could drain every drop of blood in his body if she wanted to. She asks, “Are you a sacrifice?”</p><p>Peter swallows. He breaks out of her hold. He spins around in her arms, knowing full well she could stop him. The axe at his belt wouldn’t be enough to fight her off if she chose to pull him down and rip a chunk out of his flesh. Instead, she stands still as he turns to her, not even breathing. </p><p>He slips one arm around her slender waist and answers, “No. I’m offering myself all on my own.”</p><p>A grin stretches across Valerie’s enchanting face. She leans up and in, soft lips parting for his. He dives his tongue between them without hesitation. He can feel her fangs clashing against his teeth, growing bigger with her want. She murmurs into his mouth, “I’ve missed you, Peter.”</p><p>Peter kisses her harder, and when she takes his hand and guides him to her lair, he follows, all too eager.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>